The Appropriate Blood Pressure Control in Diabetes (ABCD) Trial is a prospective, randomized clinical trial designed to ascertain the effects of moderate versus intensive therapy on the outcome of diabetic complications a normotensive and hypertensive population of type II diabetic subjects. F the purposes of the analyses, the normotensive and the hypertensive populations will be studied independently. The primary outcome measure is glomerular filtration rate (GFR). Secondary outcome measures include retinopathy, urinary albumin excretion (UAE), neuropathy and cardiovascular disease. The secondary aim of the study is to determine if the use of a calcium channel blocker (nisoldipine coat core) will confer equivalent benefits as an angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitor (enalapril) wi regards to delaying the onset or diminishing the progression of type II diabetic complications. The trial is currently ongoing with the follow-up 950 randomized subjects. The proposal herein summarizes the design of the trial with the major emphasis on the design, management and operation of th Data Coordinating Center (DCC).